You Don't Need To Be Alone To Be Lonely
by Dreamy Emo Poet
Summary: A single tear broke through the barrier of toughness I put on every day. Jasper saw and wiped it away with his thumb. 'I know I can't really empathize...because I have four siblings. But I get like that too; you don't need to be alone to be lonely. JxB


**You Don't Need To Be Alone To Be Lonely**

**(This story will switch POV's between Jas and Bella. First is Jasper. P.S. it's AH and the Cullen's are blood related so none of them {except Carlisle and Esme} are together)**

**(Songs by Bon Jovi (LUV 'EM); and A Fine Frenzy (LUV 'EM))**

**Full Summary:**

**So Bella is a foxy cowgirl living on a ranch down south. She's a shy, adorable, goody-goody on the outside; but inside she's a burning, free spirit. She is open-minded and carefree; and she isn't afraid to get a little dirty...in the non-dirty way! ****  
Jasper is a sexy cowboy on the ranch opposite hers. Only an old borderless road separating them. Anyway, he's lonely; doesn't quite fit in with his family (only Emmett is really "nice" to him). Could one simple meeting evolve into something more for these two? Can they help make each other whole? I think you know the answer...So the question now is: How did it all happen? Well, let's find out together shall we?**

**No idea how long this'll be...A one-shot but a long one.**

'JASPER! It's your turn to get the mail!'

'SpongeBob...How do you know about my chores?'

'Uh, I think that was your sister...'

'Oh, guess I should wake up huh?'

'Probably; But don't forget, you're coming Jellyfishing with me; Patrick and Sandy later.'

'I won't, see ya!'

And with that, I woke up.

I groaned and sat up in bed. I kicked off the sheet and changed into a pair of dark blue holey jeans; a grey, long sleeve tee; and a black short sleeve over it; it was surprisingly chilly today...weird. Everything was the perfect amount of loose; just enough so I didn't look like a girl; but not baggy...Comfortable. Speakin' of, I also had these low-top black converse; they're worn in and realllly comfy. I swear I feel like the only normal person in the family. Alice walks around in "stilettos"....I just don't get it.

I walked lazily downstairs and downed an espresso shot to wake me up. Rose came up to me where I leaned against the kitchen bench.

'Jasper, there you are! Where have you been? It's your turn to get the mail! So _what_ exactly are you doing here? You should be outside, getting my letters so HURRY UP!'

I gave her this look that said "You just crossed the line!"

'Look bitch, I _just_ got up and I'll get your _precious_ letters whenever the fuck I want; so quit being a fucking ass and leave me alone!'

'You can't speak to me that way! I'm older.' She said with this sick sense of pride.

'I don't give a shit; it's better being youngest anyway.' I said, like it was obvious.

'And _why_?' She said stiffly.

'Because, I can do this-' I kicked the backs of her feet; landing her on her fat ass. 'And get away with it.' I slapped the back of her head as I walked away.

Emmett, who had come in just after Rose and seen the whole thing, laughed his head off and gave me a pat on the back as I passed him.

'Good one, bro.' He choked out.

I left the house and started walking up the one-fifty metre driveway to the mailbox. It took over five minutes to get there because I choose to stay as _farrrr_ away from those people as I can...Except Emmett; he's cool. And then there's Edward; but he hardly speaks so I don't know him too well. I know he's my brother but he's just so secretive and...What's the word? Refined, yes; he's refined. Aka: well mannered; polite; and elegant. Soo not me...

I opened the mailbox and was about to pull out the contents when I heard a girl singing quietly to herself. She had the most beautiful voice. I looked up and saw a pretty brunette, about my age, walking to her own mailbox. She was wearing baggy jeans that, like mine, were all worn and holey. She had a red plaid button up which she had undone until the middle of her bust; it hugged her figure around her waist but looked comfy. She was even wearing old, worn, black vans. I loved that style on a woman; found it real sexy for some reason. Anyways; I stopped paying attention to her clothes at started listening to the lyrics she was singing.

'I like the bed I'm sleepin' in; and just like me it's broken in. It's not old; just older. Like a favourite pair of torn blue jeans; the skin I'm in is alright with me. It's not old; just older.' I could feel my mouth drop open and I flopped forward a little over the mailbox. She looked up and saw me staring awed at her.

'Yer gonna catch flies with yer mouth all open like that.' She gave me a friendly smile; yeah, friendly; not slutty, not flirty just...Friendly. It felt so foreign, yet so good.

I snapped my mouth shut and gave her a sheepish smile in return. I walked over to her and held out my hand.

'I'm Jasper; and who might you you be?' She shook my hand with a nice, non-sissy, grip and smiled again.

'Bella; nice to meet ya.'

'Ditto...Weird, I've lived here all my life and I haven't seen ya before.' She shrugged.

'Yeah...My family's owned this ranch for generations. Guess it was just the timing.'

'S'pose...Well, I better go then. I'll, possibly, see ya later Bella.' She laughed and nodded. I went back to my side; grabbing the mail and goin' back to the house.

'Ugh, you can't even get the mail right! _Fifteen_ minutes Jasper, _to get mail_. Why did it take so long?'

I think you can guess who was speaking to me as I entered the house. Rose was stalking toward me from the family room where everyone else was enjoyin' some TV. That is, until they all watched us; trying to be subtle...Except Emmett, who was downright staring.

'Just the fact that it would annoy you, sister dear.' I said blandly; Emmett snicked quietly.

'Ugh, I don't even care. Where are my letters?!' They all watched a little bit more intently and I rolled my eyes at them all.

'Sorry to burst your bubble, Ice Queen; but you didn't get any.' I frisbee throw'd the only letter to Emmett, who was quite giddy, and smirked at him.

'What! He said he'd send me one!' He= her boyfriend who lives two thousand miles away. He told me once, that he's only with her for the sex...ew.

'I think it's rather obvious what happened.' I just loved pissin' her off!

'And what's that? Dare. I. Ask.'

'He's seen the light!' I stated melodramatically and went upstairs to my room. I heard Rose actually _growl_, and Emmett crack up laughing. Edward even said lol; which is a lot coming from him. I put Killswitch Engage into my cd player; gladly sinking into the soothing sound of A Bid Farewell. Yeah, metal calms me somehow...I don't know.

**...Same day (Tuesday) next week...**

**...P.S. All Cullen kids are homeschooled...So's Bella...**

'One Krabby Patti coming right up, Mr Krabs.' SpongeBob started singing, 'K-R-A-B-B-Y P-A-T-T-Y says I.....' I could hear Alice's voice in my dream so I waved and left the Krusty Krab; Double Deluxe Krabby Patty with extra cheese, in hand. I quickly scoffed the burger and sprinted to the bus stop. Soon I was on the bus leaving Bikini Bottom.

I practically fell outta bed and changed. I said "stuff you" to all the hassle and just left before Rose could find me.

I was a little later than I was last time and wondered if I'd missed Bella. But nope, there she was; sitting on her fence. And praise the Lord she's still singing.

'I'm a cowgirl **(soz, actually cowBOY, but I had to)**; on a steel horse I ride. I'm wanted, dead or alive; wanted, dead or alive.'

I went and sat next to her on the fence; she looked up and smiled.

'Hello again.'

'Hi.' I'm not sure but...am I being _shy_ right now?

'You know I was waiting here for you...Wondered if it was a regular thing...Is it?'

'There are seven in my family, so we each have a day to get the mail. Tuesday is my day.'

'_Seven? _Only three in mine; but we have some hired help for most of the work around the ranch.

'So you're an only child? Doesn't that get...boring?'

'Sure does. So that's why I revolve all my time around my animals; they keep me company.'

'I could help 'em if ya want.' Yeah, that's the way!

She playfully shoved my shoulder with her own; blushing.

'I'd like that.' There was a buzzing sound from her pocket and she pulled out her phone. With a sigh she stood up. 'I gotta go, but I'll see you next week wont I?' I nodded and we went our separate ways.

She wants me to "keep her company". I'm more than willing, that's for sure.

**(Next Tuesday Morning)**

'C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song. C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song. And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong; but it'll help if you just sing along!'

Knock knock...I said goodbye to SpongeBob and Patrick; leaving them to their camping; and got out of bed.

'What?' I called as I slipped my jeans on.

'Ice Queen says Mail Time.' Emmett said simply and I heard him walk away.

I pulled a black shirt over my head; went to the kitchen; took a can of Dr Pepper; and went to get the mail. I was almost there when I heard the beautiful angel singing again.

'I tell myself I feel no pain; but I'm feelin' the pain. Walk away; can't walk away. I'm hangin' on the ropes of hope'; it's getting hard to cope ya know. When you're the needle that's runnin' through my veins; I've changed my name to novocaine.'

She looked up and saw me smiling happi-fucking-ly at her. She blushed baby pink and giggled cutely; I sighed.

'Beautiful...' DOUBLE MEANING ALERT!

'Thanks.' She came to me this time; sitting on the fence, next to the mailbox, lining my driveway. 'Ah, Dr Pepper...God Bless Texas and its delicious beverages.' I held out the can to her; offering. I thought she'd be all "Agh, cooties" but nope. She took a sip and handed it back.

'Mmm.' I chuckled quietly; and the amazement continues...

'You're a great singer...reminds me of that meatloaf song. "You took the words right out of my mouth".' I sang the last part.

'Really?' She asked; sounding pleased by the fact.

'Yeah; both of 'em sound like somethin' I'd say...or sing, in this case. Got anything else?'

'Oh you wanna hear?' She was excited. 'I can't keep my papa waitin' too long.' She gestured to the mail in her hand. 'But my folks are goin' out at ten for the whole day so why don't you come by later?'

'Love to.' I said in this soft, dreamy kinda voice. She giggled as she stood up; pulling me with her.

'I'll be out in the paddock for the most part of the day; it's easy to spot; so just let yourself in, okay?'

'Uh huh.' Still dreamy...I get to spend the day with this beautiful angel. I may not know her that well; hardly, in fact. But I need to hear more her amazing voice; I need to see the perfect curves of her gorgeous body.

She flashed this adorable bashful smile; her lips moving to the side to stop herself grinning. She gave me a small wave and walked away. When she was out of sight I grinned and let out a quiet "Yes!" I went back to the house slowly; burning time til I saw Bella again. It was only eight forty when I left to it was probably about nine by now.

'God damn it! Why must you be so slow?!' Rose's tone wasn't angry; just this desperate pleading sound. I have won; she has given up. Yeahhh...

'Got distracted.' I answered simply.

'Sureee...' She didn't believe me.

'Look, despite how much I love annoying you; I really _was_ distracted.'

'By what?' She said obliviously.

'Neighbour invited me over.' I said and walked away. Still a whole hour until I can go; and I don't wanna be perfect. Give it ten minutes after the requested time...That'll do it.

I went and threw away the empty can and was about to leave the kitchen when Alice blocked the doorway.

'Boy neighbour, or girl neighbour?' I raised an eyebrow at Rose behind her; who shrugged unknowingly. I rolled my eyes and said in one tone,

'Girl neighbour.'

'Omg, is she your girlfriend?'

Edward was, at that time, walking past the kitchen; he stopped in front of the doorway and spun in the balls of his feet to give us a "what the fuck" expression. I shook my head bluntly at him; and he then gave us an "I got my eye on you" look; walking away.

'Oh come on; you can tell me! Is she? Is she huh? Huh?' Alice was jumping up and down excitedly. I sighed.

'There's nothing to tell; because she isn't, in any way, my girlfriend.'

'Then why are you going over?'

'You ever consider, oh I don't know...friendship, as a possibility? Do ya huh? Huh?' I mimicked.

'Hmm...Is she pretty?'

'Understatement.' In other words, yes.

'And what's she like?'

'In what way?'

"Uh...You know, what's her style? That says a lot about a person.'

'Well, she dresses kinda like me...But with girl clothes, seems kinda laid back.'

'Uh huh, I see...' She tapped her chin; thinking.

'Right...' I didn't need this. I went to my room; as I always do. Tomorrow I think I'll take a walk around our ranch. It's been a while since I've really _left_ my room...

Just fifty five minutes, cause of the extra ten. There was a knock on my door; I didn't answer; knowing who it was.

'What does she look like?' Alice called.

'Who?' Emmett asked.

'Jasper's going to the neighbours house; and it's a girl; and I asked if she was pretty, he said understatement; and she dresses like him; and I'm so excited!' She said quickly.

'Okay...' He walked away.

'Boys...' She mumbled. I flopped onto my bed and sighed impatiently.

Just fifty three minutes to go...

**Bella's POV**

'Goodbye dear; it's a long drive so we won't be back until around eight.' My mama said to me when ten o'clock finally came. 'You'll be alright by yourself?'

'But I won't be by myself. I invited one of our neighbours over.' I nodded to confirm my words.

'Well that was nice of you.' She hugged me, 'Have fun' and walked to the car.

'Yeah, you have fun at whatever you're doing!' I called after her. Papa was already there; he waved to me; and off they went.

I didn't expect Jasper to show up at ten sharp; though I hoped he would come soon. I went into the paddock like I said. My favourite horse, Dean, was trotting around the fence line; happy and graceful. I named him Dean, after Dean Martin; because he's suave; charming to a degree. He has this elegance and let me tell you...To say he was popular with all my lady horses is indeed; an understatement. See? Just like Dean Martin! Hehe. He has a shiny black coat and strong features; I wuv my special wittle guy.

I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled to get his attention. He neighed happily and raced over to me. I reached up to pat the front of his face; and he nuzzled into my hand.

'Hey boy; you are such a good boy aren't you?' I wasn't using baby talk, just affectionate talk...'How's things with Annette, eh?' Annette is one of the girl Horses; she's snowy white and I think Dean likes her. She's the most popular girl horse, too; she's graceful and majestic; Dean is always showing off for her.

I started singing to myself like I quite commonly do; and sat on the ground; Dean lying on his side in front of me so I could pat him.

'Runnin' a race like a mouse in a cage; gettin' nowhere; but I'm trying. Forgin' ahead but I'm stuck in the bed that I made; so I'm lyin'. But if ya keep real, close; yeah you stay real, close. I will reach you. I'm down to a whisper, in a daydream, on a hill; shut down, to a whisper. Can you hear me? Still...oh oh.  
'Eager to please, tryin'a be what they need; but I'm so, very tired. And I've stopped tryin'a find any peace in my mind; cause it tangles the wires. But if ya keep real, close; yeah you stay real, close. I will reach you. I'm down to a whisper, in a daydream, on a hill; shut down, to a whisper. Can you hear me? Still, the sound; it dries on my lips. To fade away and to forget...

'I'm down to a whisper, in a daydream, on a hill; shut down, to a whisper. Can you hear me? Can you hear me?

'I'm down to a whisper, in a daydream, on a hill; shut down, to a whisper. Can you hear me? Still...' I sighed happily and then I got that feeling...You know, when you can sense someone watching you. I looked up and saw Jasper walking lazily towards me. I patted the spot on my right and he sat down.

'Nice horse...es. He added; looking at Dean, and then noticing the rest. I laughed.

'Yeah; Dean here is my favourite. He likes Annette; the white one.'

'Looks like he's got some competition; the brown one is gettin' all close to her.'

'Silly horse; the brown one's Terrance. All the male horses like Annette but if Dean catches 'em looking at her he'll get all protective. See?' Dean looked up when he heard Annette's name following Terrance's. He made this huffy grunty sound and Terrance backed off. Annette shuffled her front feet and bowed her head.

'Jeez I didn't know horses were so smart!'

'I know right! They all have different personalities; and tastes. That's why I like them.'

'Speakin' of what we like...I like your song. And I got to hear all of it this time.' I blushed and ducked my head away from him. His arm wrapped around my shoulders in a one-arm hug.

'Don't be embarrassed darlin'. You're good, so I'll tell you.' I felt my heart speed up and I blushed deeper. He laughed quietly and rubbed the top of my left arm with his warm hand; soothing me completely. 'Don't, be, embarrassed.' I could hear the laugh in his voice.

'I can't help it.' I started quietly. 'You're quite the charmer you know...' He scoffed.

'And I'm not even tryin'.' I subtly took a deep breath and we sat silently for a minute; just looking around.

The comfortable silence was broken by Dean neighing and getting up; I sighed and Jasper stood up. His arm that was around me, slid across from my left shoulder to my right; and down my arm to take my hand and pull me up. It was a simple and swift movement, but it drove me crazy. I honestly think he doesn't know what he's doing! He squeezed my hand and let it go; I missed the contact but stayed silent.

We were walking across a big field of green grass that surrounded the house. Yet another nice silence was broken by a noisy animal. Some random black and gold kelpie came running at me. Jasper said a quiet "Oh boy..." and then the dog jumped at me; knocking me to the ground; not in attack though. He, it was a boy, started nuzzling my face with his damp nose and waggin' his tail a hundred miles an hour. I started giggling uncontrollably at the tickly sensation and choked out,

'Yours?'

'Yep...Come on, get off 'er.' The kelpie jumped off of me; I stood up; and he stood on his hind legs with his front paws on Jaspers stomach; who gave him a pat on the head and shoved him off. I don't know why but dogs like it if you shove them; it's like a game. 'Sorry bout that.' Jasper said sincerely.

'Don't worry about it. I got a kelpie who does that all the time.' I shrugged. 'He was just playin'.'

'Wow...'

'What..?'

'Oh, it's just...I got two sisters who are _nothin'_ like you; if ya catch my drift...' Realisation struck and I laughed.

'Must be a relief havin' me around then, huh?' I elbowed his side in a "hint hint" kinda way.

'You have no idea.' He sounded relieved and I also noted the double meaning. I led the way into my house with a small bashful smile stuck on my face. We walked upstairs to my room; I love my room. It has midnight blue walls and I have this pinup board with a photo of every animal we own and a caption about it. Name; birthday; likes; dislikes; and even who they have a crush on! Haha!

I sat on my bed and Jasper sat backwards on my swivel chair; his arms folded on the backrest. His whole being screamed laid back...I love it!

'So you still wanna hear me play or do you wanna do something else cause I don't care?'

'Neither do I.' He countered; forcing me to choose.

'Um...I'll play for ya; I have this song I've been workin' on and I have yet to show anyone.' He nodded and I got out a shiny, ebony, acoustic guitar.

I started playing swiftly and without any mistakes.

'Happiness has been a friend to me; but forever after ain't what it's all cracked up to be. Yeah I had a taste; you were my fantasy. But I almost lost my faith when I hit reality. I don't need no guru, to tell me what to do; when you're feelin' like a headline, on yesterday's news. Come on come on come on,

'Give me somethin' for the pain; give me somethin' for the blues. Give me somethin' for the pain when I feel I'm dangling on a hangman's noose. Give me somethin' for the rain; give me somethin' I can use. To get my through the night; make me feel alright; somethin' like you. Come on come on come.

'Loneliness, has found a home in me; well my suitcase and guitar are my only family. I tried to need someone; like they needed me. But I opened up my heart; all I did was bleed. I don't need no lover, just to get screwed (Jasper laughed); they don't make no bandaid that's gonna cover my bruise. Come on come on come on,

'Give me somethin' for the pain; give me somethin' for the blues. Give me somethin' for the pain when I feel I'm dangling on a hangman's noose. Give me somethin' for the rain; give me somethin' I can use. To get my through the night; make me feel alright; somethin' like you. Come on come on come.' I did this guitar solo thing; (really cool).

'Pull me under through my veins; first to a place where I feel no pain. Be the pillow under my head; cover me when I'm in your bed. Higher than I've ever been; take me down and back again. Come to me, be my disguise; open your coat, let me crawl inside. Come on come on come on. Come on come on come on.

'Give me somethin' for the pain; give me somethin' for the blues. Give me somethin' for the pain when I feel I'm dangling on a hangman's noose. Give me somethin' for the rain; give me somethin' I can use. To get my through the night; make me feel alright; somethin' like you.

'Come on come on come on come on come on come on come on come on come on come on,

'Give me; give me somethin' for the pain. Give me; give me somethin' I can use. Just like you; just like you.' I finished off with a little more guitar than put it down and flopped back on my bed. I lifted me head up to look at Jasper.

'So...? What do ya think?' I sat up again; eager.

'I think...' He was pretending to mull it over, but I knew he was just tryin' to mess with me. 'I think that you...

'Yeah...?'

'Are...'

'_Yeah...?_'

'_The most_ talented person I've ever met.' He finished. I did that "backwards arm pump; normally accompanied by a 'Yes!'" kinda thing. I don't know what to call it...Anyways I _did_ accompany it with a 'Yes!' and Jasper laughed at me. I laughed too; kinda silly aren't I?

'Sorry, but it isn't every day I get that. I like playing for different people; especially when the say stuff like that.' I grinned at him.

'And I like listening to, and complimenting you.'

'Good...So, you know about me...But I don't know much about you. What do you like doing?'

'I like heaps of stuff. I like reading; listening to music, metal mainly; I can also play guitar and sing; I love horror/gore movies; and...Well I always have dreams about living in Bikini Bottom...I _really_ don't know why.' I laughed and came to the conclusion,

'So pretty much you're just a boy version of me! Except I dream I live in Springfield.' We laughed, hard, at the utter weirdness of it all. 'Guess what?' I asked.

'What?'

'I like you Jasper; we could be tighter than bark on a tree.' I was imitating Sandy from "Tea at the Treedome". He smiled and moved from the chair to sit next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders again; only this time I chose to not be embarrassed and I leaned into him.

'I think so too.' He said softly. Oh man, this feels great.

'Hey Jas? We're friends now right?' I whispered nervously.

'I wanna be if you wanna be.' Omg, he's imitating Homer. Haha!

'Well I wanna be. I'm homeschooled and I've never had a friend before...I hardly ever leave the ranch.' I said sadly. Jasper rubbed my arm again and used his free hand to hold one of mine. He kissed it once and held it tight...nice tight though.

'Hey...Don't be sad Darlin'. You have me now and I'm gonna be the best friend there ever was! I'll make up for all the "lack-of-friends" there was before, yep!' He hugged me and I hugged back. I normally try not to think about it but I really do get soo lonely. That's why I've been so eager with Jasper; I want to hold onto him and stop him ever leaving. I can't go back to how it was before; not now. Not after knowing how good it feels to be held; complimented; and laughed at. I need it _now_ more than ever.

A single tear got through the barrier of toughness I put on _every day_. Jasper saw and wiped it away with his thumb.

'I know I can never really understand because I have four siblings...But I get like that, too. I've never really fit in with my family; always been the black sheep, standing out...in a bad way. They're like city folk; perfectionists to the core. They don't like anything out of place. But I don't even _have_ a place. I fight with my sister all the time and I hardly even _know_ my own brother. Only my other bro Emmett talks to me like an equal; but he still just doesn't get me. You don't have to be alone to be lonely...'

I suddenly felt like such a naive baby; all this time I felt like I had it the worst and Jasper's had as harder time as me. But I wouldn't say sorry; sorry is pity.

I hugged him tighter and sighed.

'Guess we both got it pretty bad huh?'

'Yeah, but it's okay; I can deal.'

'Well you won't have to anymore. If you ever want someone to talk to or just wanna get away, than you can come here or call me...' I shrugged, hopin' I sounded nonchalant but knowin' I didn't.

What Jasper did next both surprised me and made my heart soar. He gave me a soft kiss; there was no movement; just his bottom lip resting between mine, and enough pressure to very slightly open my mouth. I felt this pleasant tingly sensation all through my chest; like fireworks sizzling and about to explode. I put my hand his cheek lightly; _just_ touching; letting him know I was okay with it. We pulled away only a centimetre to breathe and then we kissed again. It was smooth and warm; sweet and innocent. We weren't rushing this; and it wasn't exactly lustful; just...meaningful. Like with this kiss everything would be alright; like the past didn't matter because the present was so perfect. We pulled away completely this time, but kept our foreheads resting together.

'Thank you.' I whispered.

'Any time.' His breath caressed my burning lips; but only spurred on the flame. My whole body was on fire; but it wasn't painful; it was soothing and relaxing me every muscle. I draped my arms around his neck and pulled him a little closer.

'We may have only known each other a couple weeks; and in those weeks we've spent less than an hour together.' I gave a short laugh. 'But I meant it when I said I like you; and that doesn't even cover it. I don't wanna wait another week before I see you again...'I said longingly; praying he didn't find me too clingy.

'I don't want to either; I don't even wanna go...But of course I have to.' He picked up my hand and put it over his heart. 'Do you feel it?' It was thumping quickly and wavered.

'Yes.' I answered quietly.

'You did that to me Bella; you say I'm charming, but everything about you _reels me in._ I hardly know you, yet I feel like we've been together forever.'

'I know what you mean. I've never been sappy; but with you I feel like I can drop the tough-girl facade and just be myself.'

'I'm glad; you were right when you said how alike we are.' He pulled me around so I was sitting, facing him in his lap; my legs bent; and not quite around him. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer; pressing his lips to mine once again. He was needy this time; seeking a release of pent up emotion; and I was happy to give it to him; needing it just as much. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I had no idea what to do; I haven't done this before. He glided all around my mouth and I found myself doing it back; how? I'm not sure. My hands crept into his hair and his ran up and down my sides. I broke the kiss and took deep breaths so I wouldn't faint. Jasper kissed my cheeks; my nose; and then my forehead; sighing contentedly

'I don't really wanna move from this position but...I'm kinda thirsty...' I smiled with humour. He smiled back stood with me in his arms. So lucky we have the house to ourselves because he carried me downstairs; to the kitchen. He knew where it was cause the door we came in from is in the kitchen. He sat me on the island and he sat on a chair.

'You want anything?' I asked as I opened the fridge.

'Whatcha got?'

'Pretty much everything... we got Coke; Sprite; Lol; V; Fanta; Dr Pepper...And then there's Beer; Wine; Scotch; Vodka; Whisky; and...Drum roll please...Bottled Water!'

'Wow, that's a lot...I'll just stick with Dr Pepper thanks.'

'What kind?'

'Whatever you pick up first.' I tossed him his drink and got a Razz-Bri Lol for myself. **(Do they have Lol in America? Idk, but I love it!) **I sat on the stool next to his and he took my hand; rubbing the back with his thumb. I smiled then said,

'Hey, you know I never asked how old you are...How old are you?' He had this "Oh yeah, too right you are" kinda look.

'I turned eighteen last month; you?'

'I _turn_ eighteen _next_ month.'

'I see...You know I'm gonna get you somethin' right?' He said with a mischievous grin.

'Oh I hate it when people buy me stuff.' I mumbled. His eyes widened and he kissed me roughly for a brief moment.

'I'm sorry, it's just...Could you _be_ any more perfect? No, no you couldn't.' I let out a short, breathy laugh and swallowed.

'Um...thanks; but I'm not perfect!'

'Yes you are.'

'Nuh uh!'

'Uh huh!'

'Nuh uh!'

'Uh huh!'

'No fucking way, mister!'

'Damn it woman, Yes. Fucking. Way!'

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest; sticking my tongue out at him.

'Don't tempt me...' He said cheekily; I slapped his arm playfully and laughed.

'Man, you're such a _guy_!'

'And you saying that is just a _little bit_ hypocritical...'

'Oh shush!'

**(That same week, Friday)**

I was refilling the sheep's trough with fresh water when I saw a little lamb I didn't recognise. I knew it wasn't ours because none of our sheep were pregnant. I thought maybe it belonged to Jaspers family and escaped somehow; so I lassoed around its neck and walked it over to Jaspers.

I knocked on their door and a tall blonde girl answered with a sour smile.

'Er...hi...I found this lamb on my property but it isn't mine. Is it yours?' She looked to the lamb and then back at me.

'Yes, it is.' She was lying; I know because I'm a part time lie-detector. Not really but I'm good at it.

'Hm...No it's not.' I said looking into her eyes; observing her actions to confirm my theory.

What? Yes it is!'

No it's not.' Jasper said as he was suddenly next to her.

'Ha! I knew it; liar liar, speedo on fire!' And so, the trap has been set...

'Speedo?!' Five other people had heard and I could see them watching from another room.

'Well yeah I mean-' I looked at her tiny short shorts; pretending I just realised what they were. 'Oh I'm sorry; it's just they're so skimpy!' I held my palms up innocently. 'Never mind.' And turned to walk back to my house; lamb in tow.

I heard Jasper snicker and Blondie let out an irritated "Ughhhh"; stomping away.

**Jasper's POV**

I snickered and Rose "Ughhhh'd".

'Was that our neighbour?' Alice asked me.

'Yup.'

'Well I like her!' She stifled a laugh. Rose glared at her and I rolled my eyes.

'It's not Alice's fault you're a bitch.' I said and walked to my room.

'I am not!' Rose screeched after me. I froze in the middle of the stairs; and then laughed so hard my stomach hurt.

'Then...what...are...you?' I said between laughs.

'I'm a nice person!' She crossed her arms and pursed her lips. I had calmed down by now and gave her a challenging look.

'Oh yeah? What was the last _nice_ thing you did?' I smirked.

'I...well there was...I...Well I can't think of any right now but -'

'Oh fuck you; stop living in denial!' I scoffed and left her annoyed and stupid.

Ten minutes later she stormed into my room and slammed the door.

'I am not in denial; you are!'

'Nice comeback; just say it a little earlier next time...Great effort though.'

'Ugh, shut _up_! You are in denial!'

'About what?' I said uncaring from my swivel chair.

'This neighbour chick! You think she likes you but she doesn't! No one would like _you_...'

'I never said she liked me; nor did I say I wanted her to...And you're wrong by the way...and hypocritical.'

'Hypocritical? How so?'

'I probably shouldn't say...' Would it be hitting a little too below the belt?

'Say it!'

'Uh, okay...But remember you asked me to...' She nodded. 'Well that time What's-his-face came over; and you went into the kitchen to get drinks...I walked passed him and he kinda maybe sorta...er...Told me he was only with you for the sex.' I laughed awkwardly and quietly; turning away from her so I couldn't see her face. I added in a whisper; 'which would mean he doesn't actually like you and therefore...is...hypocritical...' I sighed; bracing for impact...But it didn't come. I looked up and saw her staring blankly ahead; not angry just...in shock.

'Rose...?' I asked hesitantly and she burst into tears. 'Oh fuck. Alice I know you're listening so get in here!' Alice popped her head in and then walked up to give Rose a hug. 'I ain't good with all the emotional shit so you go comfort her or whatever.' Alice knew I wasn't being insensitive; I was being honest; and took Rose away. I decided to txt Bella; yeah, we'd swapped numbers on Tuesday.

_Hey Bella? I did sumthin I ain't so proud of..._

_Wat'd ya do? I'm sure it wasn't ur fault..._

_I made Rose, aka Blondie, cry...I didn't want 2 but she sed 2 just say it...I feel bad!_

_Oh Jasper, Hon; it's ok. If it was sumthin like, u were bein' honest but it's a hurtful honest...Well we all do that; n she sed 4 u to! Don't feel bad..._

_Thank u Bella...I ges I feel a lil betta_

_No prob Jas; I told u if u wanna talk, we'll talk. I'm happy we did...Makes me feel special; lol_

_U r; I miss u n u were just here!_

_I miss u 2. The house seems so lifeless now..._

_**I**__ feel lifeless now!_

_Aw, aren't u sweet?_

_Y, do u want me to b?_

_Haha...I just want u 2 b u; don't ever change_

_*smiles* now hooz sweet?_

_I am!_

_U always r. Hav I mentioned I miss u?_

_I think it came up once b4..._

_Well I do! _

_How much? *cheeky grin*_

_Soo soooo soooooo much!_

_*blush* _

_*kisses cheek of beautiful girl*_

_Hey! Hoo is this girl and where can I find her?_

_Her name is Bella; and she's in my heart..._

_Aw! *kisses back but on da lips Baby, yeah!*_

_Hehe...Well I betta go, but thanx 4 ur help and lovely kissing skills_

_It was my pleasure Jasper_

_The help or the kissing?_

_Both...tee-hee_

_K; bye Darlin'_

_C-ya xoxo_

I grinned and put my phone in my pocket. Talkin' to her always makes me feel better; she just has a way with words.

**(Two weeks later and like a gazillion dates later)**

Bella's folks are out again so I was goin' over to hers. We've been spending as much time together as possible lately; and I've never been happier in my life! I like her more and more every day and I can't be sure but I think I might love her...I feel butterflies whenever she looks at me; my heart soars at her smile; I'm ecstatic when we're together and miserable when we aren't; I think about her all the time and can't tear the smile off my face...But most of all, when I envision myself fifty years from now; I see Bella right by my side...

That's love...isn't it?

I knocked on her door and waited impatiently for her to come open it. I heard her running; getting closer and closer until the door flung open and she jumped into my arms; wrapping her arms around my neck; and her legs around my waist.

'I missed you soo much Jasper!' She whispered in my ear.

'I missed you too.' She leaned back in my embrace to smile softly at me. I tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear but kept my hand on her cheek. 'You're so beautiful...' I whispered. She sighed happily and leaned back in to kiss me; her soft, warm lips moulding into mine. I had one hand around her hips to hold her up; and the other that was on her cheek, moved down to her neck; and back up through her hair. I fisted those silky locks as the kiss became more heated. We were still standing in the doorway and I would be more comfortable if we weren't all exposed; so I walked us up to her room; closing the door with my foot. I sat on the bed so she was now straddling me.

'Bella; I have something to tell you...' I murmured against her lips.

'Mm, can't it wait?'

'No, it really can't.' She pulled away with a cute little pout. I sighed in preparation and swallowed the lump in my throat.

'Okay...Uh, Bella; I, well I'm not sure if I should tell you this yet. I mean; I'm putting a lot at stake here...But, I think you should know. Bella, I love you.' I closed my eyes in fear but was pleasantly surprised when she attacked me with hands and lips and god I was on fire! It was brief but intense. When she pulled away I was frozen in a dazed trance. She giggled and hugged me around my neck.

'I love you too, my precious Jasper.' She said almost inaudibly against my forehead, which she then kissed softly.

'Really?' I could hear the doubt in my voice.

'Yes honey, I love you more than words can express. All my life I have been lonely and miserable, even if I don't act like it; but then you came along, and I feel, alive. Like some vital part of me was missing before and now I'm whole. You complete me Jasper; I don't need anything else because what I have now is the world and more.'

I smiled lovingly at her and held her close. I knew that no matter what; we would be happy and together for all eternity.

But what will my family think?

**  
COMPLETE! Please; if you like it, or even if you don't, Review and let me know what you think. Constructive critisism is always welcome!**

**Love,**

**D.E.P.**


End file.
